User talk:SaganamiFan
Is there a Canon Typos/Errors section, and how to contribute to it? Friends! As I re-read the Honorverse Canon, I find typos/errors and wonder if there is a place in this Honorverse Wikia to record those. For example, in the "infodump" article by DW in More than Honor (The Universe of Honor Harrington, I believe), the Diaspora year is first given as 2103 and in the next sentence is 2013 (this second year is the obvious error). Also, in the story What Price Dreams? (in Worlds of Honor) the treecats' names Climbs Quickly and Swift Striker get conflated into Strikes Quickly (p. 100 of the hardbound edition). Where would I post these to notify the group?308buzz 01:06, January 16, 2010 (UTC)308buzz : We might want to consider a project page for these things, but for now, I'd advise to just put them on the talk page on the book / short story in question. -- SaganamiFan 01:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Use of native stone in Harrington Steading HQ buildings? Friends! In re-reading Flag in Exile, I note that the buildings of the Harrington Steading headquarters are said to be of native stone. We know that the soils are full of heavy metals (cadmium, nickel, others) and we know that soils are derived from rocks. So, the rocks produce minute bits and pieces of highly toxic materials as people work with them or walk on them. How are we to consider this?308buzz 01:18, January 16, 2010 (UTC)308buzz :Another serious case of SEDWDKWTFHTA... -- SaganamiFan 01:32, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::SEDWDKWTFHTA ? WTFDTM? Mike myk 15:37, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: Harrington House can be made of native stone. It just depends on what type of stone is used. Grayson may have high concentration of heavy metals but the planet is not made entirely of heavy metals. Most white metal mines ie Lead Tin Cadmium only turn out a few ounces to a few pounds of high grade ore per ton of mined ore. I've heard of Gold mines extracting as little as 8 troy oz per ton of ore. Plus if they were careful of what type of stone they used they could still use it. Also read up about the Protectors Palace or the Chamber of the Keys or any of the steading cathedrals. Those are much older building built of stone. -- John964 03:23, May 9, 2010 UTC ::::@Mike myk: "Sometimes Even David Weber Doesn't Know What The Fuck He's Talking About" ::::@John964:Good point! -- SaganamiFan 03:07, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Editions comparisons If you would like to compare en. Jayne's with its Polish edition, you can check here: querenda, search engine BTW do you have WS2 copy with the list of characters? --dotz 23:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I uploaded the WS character list here. -- SaganamiFan 08:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::SI2...--dotz 19:41, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: Uh, sorry. Guess I saved it in the wrong document... -- SaganamiFan 19:56, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::What about WS2? :)--dotz 07:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC) combining articles Hendricks / Edward Hendricks Sag I think the Hendricks and Edward Hendricks articles should be combined they appear to be the same person.--John964 02:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Done. My bad. -- SaganamiFan 05:52, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Nico / Nico Havenhurst Sag, we probably have another duplicate Nico and Nico Havenhurst appear to be the same person. How many servants can White Haven have with the same first name IIRC Nico first appears in HH10 but is given his last name in HH11.John964 21:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Bah, I hate it when that happens! -- SaganamiFan 21:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) death head/ Totenkopf hi, sorry for editing this twice, i, didn#t see your comment! ... never the less, "death's head" may be the correct term, but it doesn't make much sense;-) just if anyone is interested: german "Tod" = "Death"; "der Tote" = "the dead" (singular), "des Toten Kopf" = "a dead's head(skull)". --Forheavenssake : I know, Landsmann ;-) I don't know why the death's head thing became the established translation when one talks about the emblem, guess it refers to the skull as the head of the personified "Sensenmann". Just a guess. Weber himself uses German words sometimes, and doesn't quite get it right in some cases. ("Kapitän der sternen"...) Anyway, no problem and welcome on board! -- SaganamiFan 10:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::hum, well, seems as i got a victim of the well known typical anderman correctness;-) i only know the books in the german translation, witch produces its own strange terms ("wallschiffe", orbital fortresses of haven "liberty, egality und brotherhood";-)) --Forheavenssake :::We can pretend it is German language in 4000 AD (eg. no associations with 3rd SS Division than).--dotz 21:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: :-) I read about ten pages of the German version before deciding to switch to English (also, the English version was available as a free download and my Bafög was running low at the time...) ::: What is the title of the Grayson Steadholders in the German version? Hope they didn't go with "Statthalter"... -- SaganamiFan 00:45, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::"Patron" according to Mr Polish Translator (Geez!). --dotz 07:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Stephanie Harrington Sag, you might want to change the catagories for Stephanie Harington. One of them lists her as a Grayson General. She should be under Manticoran General not Grayson.--John964 20:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Done. -- SaganamiFan 20:48, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Contribution Hello I'm sorry if I'm not at the good place to post my message. I'm a young Frenchman who would like to help you to expend this wiki to a larger audience. To achieve that, I'm ready to help you by translating, little by little, this wiki into French. So it would be a bilingual wiki, with two sections (English/French) So all HH's fans who live in France, in Quebec or whose mothertongue is French could benefit from the informations of this wiki. I'm ready to do it in my free time. What do you say about that? Would you be okay for opening a French section of this wiki? Sincerely yours! PS: I would ask you to be forgiving if I make mistakes in English because I'm not a English native speaker. Thanks :) -- Jack1992 17:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like a great idea to me. I wouldn't be able to be of a lot of help, as my French is very basic. (I'm not an English native speaker either, German actually, though I have an advanced degree in English literature... ) I think the best way to go would be to create a new wiki under "www.fr.honorverse.wikia.com" , comparable to the [http://fr.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Accueil French version of Memory Alpha], so that we can easily create interlinks between them. Maybe we will have to check with a wikia system admin in order to make it work, but it shouldn't be a problem.... -- SaganamiFan 00:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Tell me how to do it and I gonna care about it. Nice to learn you're German because I'm also speaking German (even if my german is bad i admit) -- Jack1992 :I bet it's not as bad as my French :-) -- SaganamiFan 02:08, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Promis Land Sag, The reason I changed the date so to speak was in WOS1 it states that Princess Ruth is 23 years old. This is another in a multituide of timline contradictions. --John964 11:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh God... I'm beginning to hate the timeline... I'll add that info to the PL article... -- SaganamiFan 12:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::You're just begining to pick up on the fact that the Timeline has holes big enough to toss a SD into it. --John964 :::We really need that project page, if only for error collection... -- SaganamiFan 20:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Some guys on DW www page have/had some timeline contest (and why they don't work for us?). --dotz 20:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) New book release Sag, According to Amazon. There is a new Honorverse book due out in Feb 2011, titled 'In Fire Forged' its HHA5.--John964 03:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah!! Thx for notifying!! -- SaganamiFan 08:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Navy and star nation articles The improvesments made to the book and ship articles are very nice, but I was curious to know whether the articles of the individual navies would receive similar attention. The RHN and RMN articles both have their national emblems on there, but the GSN articles doesn't. Plus the GSN article looks like it could use some clean up and reorganizing. Also will the Republic of Haven article have a national emblem? The SKM and PofG articles do. I'm just asking because it seems you and Farragut79 are trying to bring some uniformity to the site. -- DarkScribe 00:15, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Sadly, we don't have canonical emblem images for most nations/navies (the ones we have are mostly from JIR). The articles you mentioned certainly need a lot of attention, and we're trying to keep the look of the site so that everything fits together. But of course everyone's ideas are welcome. -- SaganamiFan 00:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC)